When The Day Met The Night
by GlassMatrim
Summary: Songfic based on the song of the same name by Panic at the Disco. Read and enjoy and then review please!


**Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction ever, and I don't think it turned out the way I'd have preferred. Constructive criticism is very welcome.**

**This is a songifc to the song 'When The Day Met The Night' by Panic at the Disco**

* * *

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_

_All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night__  
_

Ed finally understood why Roy thought the way he did about Ishbal. The Military had deployed Ed and his brother to quench a rebellion out in the far West. After a particularly gruesome battle Ed found Al dying, Ed had held Al's hand until the boy faded with his smile. Ed's assignment ended the next day with the complete destruction of the city and outlying areas. Ed had buried Al personally, tears streaming down his face, the headstone simply read: "Alphonse Elric: Brother and Best Friend". Ed received a promotion straight from Major to Colonel, and after receiving the promotion requested a month's worth of leave. It was granted.

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer_

Winry was in the workshop when Ed came into the house, so she didn't hear him stomping around. When Ed came down around dinner time Winry screamed and ran to hug Ed not noticing the dead look in his eyes, Winry remained oblivious until she didn't find Al standing near Ed. "Where is Al?" She asks, and Ed doesn't answer. "He didn't…" Ed nods and walks out of the house. Winry sits and cries.

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer_)

Ed didn't know what to do after Al died, he went into a blind rage and annihilated the city that the rebellion was based in, it didn't even feel satisfying. He had only come back to Resembool to say "Goodbye" to Winry and Pinako and was planning leaving again, maybe to go back to Central, maybe to go jump off of a cliff somewhere, he hadn't decided yet. But when he saw the look in her eyes when she first noticed him, he had realized that he had been planning on killing himself, and with that realized that Winry would be miserable if he died. Ed keeps walking anyway.

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"_

Ed was trying to fake a smile, but it wasn't working very well and he knew Winry would see right through it, he tried anyway. He sat with her and told her how Al had died, and how Ed was planning on committing suicide. Winry slapped him.

_So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."  
_

Winry couldn't believe that Ed had even thought of taking his life, she was furious. "How dare you! That definitely isn't what Al would want! It isn't what I want! I love you Ed! I couldn't stand losing you on top of Al and Pinako! I LOVE YOU!" Winry throws herself at Ed and hugs him.

_Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
_

Ed decided he'd stay for a week or so, just to make Winry happy, he was still planning to take his own life. He usually just sat in his room and stared, unbelieving that things played out the way they did, but sometimes he went to watch Winry in her workshop and it was while doing this that he realized that he had fallen for his childhood friend and mechanic. He wanted to commit suicide a little bit less now.

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
_

Ed stayed for two more weeks, and at the end of the third week he told Winry how he felt, and that he no longer planned on taking his life but living it like Al would have wanted him to. He promptly proposed to Winry right there in the workshop.

Summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of..

Ed and Winry got married on the day of Al's death a year later, the entire day was spent crying, half out of sorrow for Al, and half out of joy for the wedding. Ed still retains some of the dead look in his previously bright, shrewd eyes and has matured quite rapidly. Every year Ed and Winry's anniversary is spent half-mourning and half-celebrating.

_Finis_


End file.
